A Creek Story
by otakufangirls21390
Summary: Well peoples, this story is just as it says. A creek story. It's just cute. One day Tweek is home alone when Craig calls. Craig ends up staying over Tweek's house and then stuffs happens. Hope you enjoy! Rated M just in case. Craig x Tweek.


**A/N Okay so I wrote this story. It's actually the first story I've ever written at all and my friend decided I was going to put it up. I don't think it's too bad for being my first one and all so please don't be too harsh with reviews. I just thought that there weren't enough creek stories, so at midnight I decided to write this and ended up not finishing until around five in the morning creating a creek story. Well I hope you enjoy! :3 ^-^ .-.**

The blond haired boy stood at the counter while waiting for his coffee to finish brewing up. Tweek was his name and coffee was his obsession. There was only one thing he loved more than coffee, and that was Craig. Craig Tucker. Tweek had feelings for Craig for as long as he could remember. Both of the boys are seventeen now and best friends as well. As the green eyed boy put the coffee into a mug he heard his cell phone ring. "Eek!...aw shit." He dropped the coffee right onto the floor. _Oh well. I'll get the phone then clean it up. _The boy thought as he walked over to the kitchen table to pick up his phone, seeing it was Craig.

"H-hey Craig what's up?"

"Hi there Tweekers. I'm not doing much, I was actually wondering if you'd like to hang out with me today."

"I-I told you to stop calling me that." Hearing Craig's voice alone made a light blush creep up the blonde's neck and to his face, giving a cute pink tint to his cheeks. Secretly he loved it when his ebony haired love called him by the pet name he had given Tweek, even though it always made him get flustered.

"Aw but Tweekers I've always called you by that name." Spoke the ebony haired male in a cruelly sweet manner.

"I know, and I've always told you to stop." Spoke the flustered blond.

"And I never have." Said Craig almost singing it.

"And probably never will," Tweek mumbled.

"Yes, that would be correct. Anyway, how about hanging out?"

"O-oh right…um…How about you come to my house? My parents went to some coffee convention thing, I don't know, but they won't be back until tomorrow night so you could stay over, if you wanted to."

"Great! I'll be over in like five minutes. Bye Tweekers, see you soon." He spoke the last part almost seductively to the emerald eyed boy.

The boy hung up his phone quickly feeling an intense heat rise up to his face. _Dear all that is great, why does he have to be so freaking HOT, t_hought the boy feeling very nervous. He loved being around his best friend and love but every time he _was_ around Craig, he just got even more shaky and flustered than he normally is. If that were even possible. _I just hope I don't make a fool of myself like earlier._

"_Hey Tweekers!" "Ack!" screamed Tweek startled and slamming into his locker." geez Craig don't just sneak up on me like that!"_

"_Sorry I just like seeing you get flustered, it's just so cute."_

"_W-well I have to get to class and s-so do you!" said the blond._

"_Okay okay well I'm going to call you later, we should hang out tonight. Bye Tweekers." He said the last part whispering smoothly right into Tweek's ear sending a shudder through his spine._

"_B-b-bye, Craig…" said the flushed teen. _Geez I wish he didn't tease me so much, to him it's just playful fun and teasing but it makes me uncomfortable because of my feelings for him. _Thought the tousle haired boy._

Tweek was snapped out of his reminiscing by a knock on the door. _ACK it's Craig, and now I'm blushing. Shit. _The disheveled teen got up to get the door.

"H-hey Craig," said Tweek as he saw his love walk through his door.

"Hiya Tweekers so I brought some movies wanna watch them?" he questioned smiling.

_God he's so perfect, _thought the coffee loving teen.

"But first I think you might wanna clean up the coffee spill in the kitchen."

_Shit. I forgot to clean up the coffee. Good going Tweek. Guess you can't do anything right._

"Oh yea, I guess I forgot…" said Tweek scrambling to get paper towels to clean it up.

"Here let me help you out there." Said the cobalt eyed teen as he helped clean up the mess.

"Ah," the blond gasped as the black haired teen's hand happened to brush his own while cleaning up the mess. _Oh no. I'm blushing. And he's staring at me now. Crap he probably thinks I'm weird now. Good going Tweek._

The coffee lover used to be able to control his feelings for Craig for the longest time, but just recently said raven haired teen started to tease him more. So the blond felt less and less in control of what he felt and how he showed it.

As the blue eyed teen stared at his Tweekers, the blond started to get uncomfortable.

"U-um sorry," scrambled the green eyed boy as he quickly finished cleaning up and then washed all the coffee off of his hands.

The blue eyed boy got up and washed his hands after. "Don't be," whispered the teen into his friend's ear.

The slightly shorter teen shuddered and looked right at his love with his bright green eyes and a blush on his face and then all he saw was the taller teen stare back with loving blue eyes, not icy blue, but a calming blue that just so happened to calm the green eyed boy when he looked at them.

Dazedly staring into the blue orbs of his love, he noticed the taller teen lean closer and closer, then, said teen kissed him. It was sweet and full of love, and as he pulled away he saw the shocked but lust filled expression on the blonds face. "U-um sorry," said the blue eyed teen.

"Don't be," said Tweek flushed and panicked, he really hoped that his friend had not regretted kissing him.

Craig just smirked and leaned in for another kiss, this one more passionate. He nibbled on Tweek's bottom lip, and when the blond gasped he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Exploring the wet cavern of his disheveled best friend's mouth they both ended up pulling away for lack of oxygen. _Fuck you lungs for needing air. _The black haired male thought.

Dazedly and breathlessly the blond asked, "W-wh-"

"Because I've liked you for the longest time Tweekers. So long that I don't even remember when I started liking you. All I know is being around you every day and all the time has made me fall in love with my spazzy coffee loving cute disheveled green eyed blond haired best friend named Tweekers. I really really do love you and lately I haven't been able to control myself so I just teased you hoping not to let you know my feelings or to make a fool of myself. Being around you just makes me so nervous. And just now I guess I really lost control seeing your cute face blush and looking at me so nervously like that. And so I just kissed you. Tweekers. I love you," babbled the boy.

Tweek stared at his love blankly with a shocked expression on his face and a blush that could compete with the red from a tomato. _No way. This is totally a dream. Alright Tweek wake up and stop getting your feels all happy when it's just a dream. This couldn't be real. I've been in love with Craig for so long and something this convenient doesn't just happen._

"W-what…wait…you like…me?" said Tweek puzzled.

Craig smiled and said, "Yes Tweekers I've been in love with you my whole life."

Tweek stared still shocked. He started to cry. He was just so happy that he didn't know what to do with himself. And since he was a spaz he just started to cry.

Craig giggled while Tweek sobbed, "Wow Tweekers do you hate the idea of me loving you that much." He smiled even though he was crushed.

"No!" squeaked Tweek still sobbing.

Craig was shocked "Th-then why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know b-because I'm just h-happy." Tweek hiccupped through his sobs.

Craig held Tweek in his arms and he even let a few tears fall down his face as well. They stayed like that for a while.

Tweek, no longer crying, but still sobbing a little, said, "C-Craig."

"Yes love."

"I-I l-love you t-too." He hiccupped through sobs.

"I love you too. And I'll never stop. Just like I'll never stop calling you Tweekers. But now you're MY Tweekers." Craig said holding onto Tweek still breathing in his scent. Breathing in _his_ Tweeker's scent. He pulled away and stared into the green orbs of his Tweekers happily and said "I love you so much Tweekers, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Y-yes I wi-" his words were cut off by his new boyfriends mouth on his. This kiss was more passionate than the last two and much greedier. They both needed more.

Craig trailed kisses along Tweek's jawline and down to his neck biting tenderly on the soft flesh

"Ah…mm…" Tweek gasped at the moan he just released and clasped his hands over his mouth. Craig just giggled and reached up to remove the blonde's hands from his mouth, and kissed him right on the lips.

"It's okay to moan, then I'll know what feels good," he whispered into the blushing boy's ear. Then he continued to nibble at the flesh on his boyfriend's neck.

"W-wait Craig-ah"

"Hm?"

"W-we should…can we…go upstairs…"

"Good idea," Craig said while picking up his boyfriend and darting up the stairs.

"Agh Craig! Geez! Put me down!"

"okay." said Craig as he walked into his lover's room and placed him gently down on the bed.

Craig started to strip his boyfriend of his clothes. He slowly unbuttoned each button, most of them either in the wrong place or missing. Once the shirt was completely removed he kissed all around his bare chest and gently licked on one of his nipples, then sucked, then slightly nibbled. He used his hand to give the other nipple attention and did so until both nipples were erect. The raven haired boy kissed down the blonde's body until he reached his pants. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the pants that were in the way of the forming erection underneath them. He pulled down his boyfriend's pants and underwear in one swift movement. After he completely removed those articles of clothing he sat up and stared hungrily, lustfully at his lover. Tweek was completely flushed, embarrassed by the staring. Craig then leaned back down and continued kissing down the green eyed boy's body. This time with no pants in the way he got all the way down to his boyfriends fully erect cock. He placed his mouth right on the head, then licked along the slit and then took Tweek almost fully into his mouth. He then started bobbing his head back and forth swirling his tongue around ever so slightly along with his motions. "Ah…mmnn…hah." Tweek moaned as Craig hummed, sending vibrations through his body. "Ahh! I'm c-cum- ah!" He was then sent over the edge digging his fingers into raven hair as he released his seed into his lover's mouth.

Craig pulled away as he swallowed every last bit of the semen that was sent into his mouth and then licked all around his lips. "So Tweekers how was that?" he winked. Tweek completely flushed suddenly noticing how embarrassing that was. "Sh-shut up." Tweek twitched. Craig laughed and went back up to kiss his adorable twitchy boyfriend.

They were both so glad that they finally knew each other's true feelings.

"I-I love you Craig."

"I love you too Tweekers."

They soon drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**So that's my story peoples. I hope you enjoyed. Have a lovely life otays?**


End file.
